Maîtres?
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Maître Panda est malade et ne peut plus chanter. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour le remplacer... Yaoi, Maître Panda/OC (à moitié, en fait), lemon!
1. Prologue

Maîtres?

**Hello les fangirls! J'ai trouvé un minichouille d'inspiration, alors voilà.**

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas, et ses personnalités non-plus, même si j'aimerais bien. Cette fiction na pas été écrite pour but lucratif.**

**Enjoy!**

-Maître Panda? Dit Mathieu en cherchant l'ursidé. Où es-tu?

Il descendit dans la grotte de l'animal et le retrouva allongé dans son lit, avec une tête fiévreuse.

-Panda! S'exclama Mathieu en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu es malade? Tu as de la fièvre! J'appelle le médecin!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, répondit Maître Panda d'une voix enrouée. Je perds juste un peu ma voix...

Mathieu ne l'écouta pas et sortit son portable de sa poche de jean. Il choisit le numéro du médecin et attendit 2 sonneries avant que la voix ne retentit :

_-Allo?_

-C'est Mathieu Sommet à l'appareil. Mon... frère est malade.

_-Il y a des symptômes?_

-Euhh... il a de la fièvre et la voix enrouée.

_-D'accord. J'arrive._

-Vous vous souvenez où j'habite?

_-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. A tout de suite._

-A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et prit la main de Maître Panda qui était glacée.

-Je te dis que je vais bien! Dit l'ursidé.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien! Et comment on va faire pour l'émission? Tu ne peux pas chanter comme ça! Si tu n'es plus là, il n'y aura plus d'Instant Panda, si l'Instant Panda n'es plus là, on va perdre des abonnés, et si je perds des abonnés, je...

-Mais non! Le coupa le mammifère. Tu ne perdras pas d'abonnés! Il suffit juste de me remplacer quelques jours...

-Oui, mais qui va te remplacer, hein? Je pourrais peut-être créer une nouvelle personnalité...

-Juste pour une semaine? Tu vas pas faire comme avec le Gothique ou l'Homme à la Cravate!

-Ok, calme-toi...

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Mathieu se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, fit rentrer le Hippie, le Geek, la Fille, et le Patron dans sa tête, et ouvrit la porte sur un homme qui avait la cinquantaine avec des yeux verts encadrés de lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait de courts cheveux gris et il était vêtu d'un épais manteau marron et d'un vieux pantalon noir.

-Bonjour monsieur! S'exclama Mathieu. Je suis content de voir! Venez...

Il emmena le Doc dans la chambre du malade.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, dit le docteur au Panda. C'est votre pyjama, ça?

-... oui on peut dire ça, répondit Maître Panda après avoir réfléchit.

-Votre voix est très enrouée... vous avez donc de la fièvre?

-Oui...

Le chanteur de l'émission fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Le Docteur s'approcha et massa les ganglions dans le cou du Panda. Il prit une spatule en bois.

-Ouvrez la bouche et fait "ahh".

-Ahh...

-D'accord... est-ce que vous avez mal quand vous avalez?

-Un peu, oui...

-...monsieur Sommet, votre frère est atteint d'une Pharyngite (Wikipédia!).

-Ce n'est pas trop grave? Demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faudra que votre frère se repose pendant au moins une semaine ou deux. Je vais donc vous prescrire du Paracétamol... en pilules.

-Ouf, pas en suppositoires, parce que j'en connait un qui se ferait un plaisir de me les fouttre dans le cul...

-Pardon?

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, ne vous inquiètez pas!

-Humm... est-ce que vous chantez?

-Bien sûr : c'est ma passion!

-Il faudra vous arrêter tant que votre maladie ne sera pas guérie.

-Quoi?! Oh, non...

-Voilà l'ordonnance, passez par la pharmacie la plus proche.

-Merci Docteur... dit Mathieu.

-Je peux avoir votre carte vitale?

-Bien sûr.

Le paiement fait, Mathieu partit de suite acheter le médicament prescrit par le médecin. Il donna une pilule à Maître Panda. Soudain, le Patron arriva, fulminant :

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais rentrer dans ta tête comme ça, je te butte, ok? Oh, la boule de poils est malade? On lui a prescrit des suppositoires?

-Non Patron...

-Roohh, râla le pervers, je pourrais pas m'amuser avec...

L'homme en noir repartit. Maître Panda remarqua que Mathieu avait une tête anxieuse :

-Ca va pas Mathieu?

-Si... mais je cherche qui pourrais te remplacer...

-Tu pourrais remettre une fois la rubrique Science Infuse?

-Non, pas que pour une journée, c'est inutile...

Maître Panda s'en voulais toujours un peu d'avoir remplacé le Prof sans aucune forme de procès : on ne lui avait même pas donné son avis! Maintenant, le pauvre était cloîtré dans le crâne de son Créateur, espérant qu'un jour, on le refasse sortir. Soudain, le visage de Mathieu s'illumina :

-J'ai peut-être une idée...

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapitre 1

Maîtres? Chapitre 1

**Hello les fangirls! Normalement, vous ne devriez pas savoir qui est la personne qui remplace Maître Panda (à moins que vous ne soyez ), car c'est un Original Character (à moitié, en fait, vous verrez plus tard)**

**Enjoy!**

Maître Panda se réveilla difficilemment en gémissant. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un verre d'eau rempli et une de ces pilules qu'il devait maintenant avaler chaque matin. Il prit la pilule rouge et blanche entre ses doigts, la mit à sa bouche et l'avala avec un peu d'eau. Il but le reste du verre, l'eau froide lui faisant du bien à la gorge.

-Maître, avez-vous bien dormi? Dit une voix derrière la porte de sa grotte.

-Oui, Mathieu, je vais... Mais putain vous êtes qui?!

La personne à qui appartenait la voix venait d'ouvrir la porte, mais ce n'était pas Mathieu. Il avait la même voix, bien qu'elle soit un tout petit peu plus aïgue, et portait un kigurumi semblable à celui de Maître Panda. A la différence que le nouveau venu portait une paire de lunettes (comme celles de Mathieu), un petit foulard noir autour du cou, et que ses yeux étaient bleu océan. Malgré le fait que les personnalités viennent toutes de la tête de Mathieu et devraient donc avoir la même teinte de bleu, ils avaient tous une teinte différente. Par exemple, ceux de Maître Panda sont bleu pâle alors que ceux du Geek sont bleu/gris.

-Je suis la personne qui va te remplacer! Je suis Maître Pranda.

-C'est pas Maître Panda plutôt?

-Non. Maître Pranda. Mathieu a fait ça juste pour qu'on ne nous confonde pas quand on nous appelle.

-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, c'est étrange...

-C'est normal, on se ressemble tous!

-Ouai, c'est vrai... tu sais chanter?

-J'ai de bonnes compétences en chant, oui...

-Tu es un vrai panda?

-Heu, oui! Comme toi!

Maître Panda réfléchit. Il y avait donc d'autres pandas en France... son espèce n'était pas perdue finalement... non! Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pourait faire prospérer son espèce alors qu'ils étaient deux mâles?! Les mâles ne peuvent pas porter de petits dans leur ventre! Et ils se connaissaient à peine! Son instinct de préservation n'allait pas commencer à le faire chier! Maître Panda secoua la tête pour se remettre l'esprit en place, mais ça ne fit que lui donner la migraine.

-Vous allez bien Maître?

-O-oui, ne t'inquiètes pas!

-D'accord. A plus tard.

Maître Panda soupira : Mathieu aurait pû le prévenir avant de sortir quelqu'un d'autre de sa tête! Un autre panda en plus! L'ursidé se mit au bord du lit et se leva en titubant légèrement. Il partit à l'étage supérieur dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café. Le liquide amer et brûlant faisait du bien au panda. Mathieu arriva ensuite, ainsi que les autres personnalités et le nouveau :

-Ca va Panda? Demanda Mathieu au malade.

-Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu as fait connaissance avec le second Maître?

-Oui. Tu auras quand même pû me prévenir avant de le faire apparaître. J'ai eu peur quand il est venu dans ma chambre! J'ai cru que c'était toi!

-Ouai, désolé. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mathieu, dit le second panda. Tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Dommage... commenta le Patron. Ca aurait pû être marrant...

-LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERES! Hurla le Hippie, visiblement en plein trip, faisant sursauter les autres.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le Geek partit dans sa chambre jouer à Skyrim, le Hippie commatait dans le canapé, la Fille monopolisait la salle de bain et le Patron, euh... vous voulez pas savoir. Mathieu s'adressa à Maître Panda :

-Vous dormirez tous les deux dans le même lit.

Simple. Direct. Efficace. Un ange passa. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Maître Panda hurla :

-PARDON?!

-Ben, je veux pas risquer de le faire dormir avec le Patron, le risque de viol étant supérieur à l'infini, pas avec le Hippie, le risque d'intoxication étant supérieur à l'infini, le Geek, il a qu'un lit une place, donc je pense que notre nouveau venu sera mieux avec toi. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre!

-Si tu veux... le prochain épisode est prévu pour quand?

-Le 31 Octobre! C'est dans... une dizaine de jours, si je ne me trompe pas...

-DANS DIX JOURS?! JE VAIS ALLER LE PREVENIR DE SE MAGNER D'ECRIRE UNE CHANSON!

Maître Panda fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux, faute d'avoir trop crié.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller... attends... dix jours?! VAS LUI DIRE DE SE MAGNER!

-Hé, il vient d'arriver, laisse-lui un peu de temps, il y a pas le feu...

-Tu pourras l'aider à trouver des paroles, s'il te plaît? Ca ira plus vite à deux.

-Ok.

Maître Panda partit donc voir Maître Pranda... ça serait cool si on savait où il était... le chanteur de l'émission chercha partout son acolyte. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre du Geek et demanda au gamer :

-Tu sais où es le nouveau?

-Je crois qu'il est descendu dans ta grotte.

Le panda descendit alors et retrouvit son remplaçant qui était en train de lire les paroles des derniers Instants Panda. Il l'entendit marmonner :

-J'arriverais jamais à un niveau pareil, moi... Maître Panda! Je ne vous aviez pas vu! Je regardais juste où vous en étiez...

-Tu peux me tutoyer : je vais pas te manger. Tu veux que je t'aide pour le prochain Instant Panda?

-Ca m'aiderais bien, oui...

-Ok... alors, quelle vidéo les abonnés ont-ils choisi? Dit Maître Panda en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau et en regardant les votes.

Son acolyte s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son "mentor", et se pencha vers l'écran. Maître Panda sentit tout à coup une boufée de chaleur en lui, en plus de sa légère fièvre, et son coeur commença à battre plus vite. Que se passait-il? Il sentait ses joues brûler, ses mains devenir moites.

-Maître, vous allez bien? Tu es tout rouge.

-O-oui, ne... t'inquiètes pas! Bégaya le garçon en kigurumi en tournant la tête de sorte à ce que le panda au foulard ne voie pas son visage qui devenait rouge écarlate. J'ai juste un peu... chaud...

-Et il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici... tu veux un peu d'eau?

-Non, ça va aller, merci... alors, la vidéo choisie... par les abonnés est... la chanson des lutins des années 80 qui casse les oreilles avec des chanteurs aux dents qui font peur!

-Drôle de nom... commenta le second ursidé. Comment on peut représenter ça en musique?

-Déjà, il faut un instrumental de merde... c'est un début...

-D'accord...

Maître Panda dicta alors pendant quelques minutes ses idées, tandis que son acolyte écoutait attentivement. L'ursidé aux lunettes respectait son mentor, et sa capacité à garder son calme pendant un discours ou devant la caméra. Après de bonnes minutes à trouver une bonne instru qui fait saigner les oreilles, il fallait trouver les paroles, et là, c'était une autre paire de manches.

-Tu n'as fait que m'écouter depuis tout à l'heure. Tu mettrais quoi comme paroles, toi?

-Heuu... je sais pas vraiment... j'ai plus l'habitude de faire des karaokés, pas de créer une chanson...

-Allez, ça ne dure qu'une trentaine de secondes, une minute maximum, ça devrait être simple!

-Oui, mais toi, tu es doué pour trouver des paroles, pas moi...

Maître Panda fut touché par ses paroles et rosit légèrement. Non de Dieu! Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Ce n'était qu'une connaissance! Pourquoi cette personne lui faisait tant d'effet?

-Il... suffit de se creuser un peu la tête.

Après une heure de réflexion, les paroles furents trouvées et écrites sur un papier. Le panda au foulard soupira de contentement et de soulagement en s'adossant contre un des murs.

-Je suis content qu'on est fini de trouver les paroles... c'est grâce à toi Maître.

Maître Pranda s'approcha de son mentor, et l'enlaça doucement après une légère hésitation. Le coeur de Maître Panda s'affola, tandis que l'ursidé commençait à vraiment avoir chaud. Il sentit le brasier sur ses joues et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il mit ses bras autour des épaules de son acolyte. Il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre.

-Ce... ce n'est rien... je pense que... dans deux/trois jours, tu vas... pouvoir chanter face caméra...

-Ah oui! J'avais oublié! Face caméra... d'habitude, c'est tout seul que je chante...

-Il faudra faire comme... si tu étais... tout seul, alors...

-Merci Maître... je vous aime bien, vous savez...

Ils rompirent le câlin (Câlin Grouuuuupééé *coeur*... ah non, câlin normal... Câlin nooooormaaaal *coeur*). Maître Panda se perdit dans l'océan des yeux de son remplaçant. Ce dernier souria : un magnifique sourire rempli de tendresse. Maître Panda essayait de retenir son instinct animal qui lui disait : _Fait-le tien!_ L'ursidé lui rendit un sourire maladroit. L'ursidé au foulard partit de la pièce. Maître Panda s'affala sur son lit. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi avait-il chaud quand ce panda approchait? Son instinct animal sûrement... il baissa les yeux... putain... c'était lui ou une bosse à son entrejambe déformait le bas de son kigurumi?! C'est pas possible qu'en une journée, quelqu'un nous fasse cet effet! Le panda mit son ordinateur sur ses genoux et tapa sur Wikipédia : "Amour". Il lut la page concernant ce mot si compliqué :

_L'amour désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être, un animal ou une chose qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire avec l'objet de cet amour et à adopter un comportement particulier. En tant que concept général, l'amour renvoie la plupart du temps à un profond sentiment de tendresse envers une personne._

Il tapa ensuite dans la barre de recherche "Coup de foudre" :

_Le coup de foudre est un phénomène qu'une personne peut ressentir lors d'une rencontre subite avec une personne inconnue. Le coup de foudre paraît être quelque chose d'unique et de formidable, c'est du moins ce que ressentent les personnes qui se disent avoir été frappées de la fameuse « décharge électrique » de l'amour. Cette expérience intrigue beaucoup car on ne la comprend pas vraiment, c'est quelque chose qui nous arrive et que l'on ne peut ni expliquer ni contrôler._

C'est étrange : c'est exactement ce que Maître Panda ressentait. Est-ce qu'il était... non! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer! C'est impossible!

Le soir arriva, ainsi que le moment où il fallait dormir... Maître Panda était affolé à l'idée de dormir avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Il s'allongea donc dans son lit, suivi de son acolyte qui hésitait un peu.

-Tu sais, je peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux...

-Je... non, reste s'il te plaît.

-D'accord...

L'ursidé à lunettes se glissa sous la couette. Maître Panda se retourna, histoire d'être dos à lui.

-Vous allez mieux Maître?

-Quoi?

-Votre maladie...

-Tu sais, ça ne se guérit pas en trois secondes.

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu te rétablisses vite... bonne nuit... Maître...

-Bonne nuit...

Maître Panda resta éveillé pendant quelques minutes encore. Il écoutait la respiratoin calme et régulière de son camarade. Il se retourna pour être face à lui : il avait gardé ses lunettes pour dormir. L'ursidé saisit délicatement les branches et posa les lunettes sur la table de nuit juste à côté du lit (une table de nuit juste à côté du lit : merci Captain Obvious). Il observa chaque détail de ce visage paisible, et remarqua une toute petite cicatrice juste au dessus de l'oeil droit. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dort... non! Maître Panda en avait assez de se sentir comme ça quand il voyait ce panda, et se retourna. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son remplaçant frôler sa nuque et le faisant frissonner. Maître Panda sentit ses membres s'alourdir, et sa respiration devenir plus régulière, et il sombrit dans les bras de Morphée...

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapitre 2

Maîtres? Chapitre 2

**ALERTE LEMON POURRI, regarde maman, un lemon pourri...(Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des lemons)**

**ALERTE FLUFF, regarde maman, du fluff... de merde à mon goût (moi et l'amour, ça fait deux)**

**Enjoy!**

_Maître Panda avait plaqué son acolyte contre le mur. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était haletante. Il frottait lascivement son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, frictionnant leurs deux érections qui déformaient leur kigurumi. Le chanteur de l'émission enleva la capuche de son remplaçant et croqua dans la peau pâle de son cou, faisant gémir doucement le panda aux lunettes._

_-Tu es mien, susurra Maître Panda à l'oreille de son apprenti, le faisant frémir._

_Il fit basculer son second sur le lit et le chevaucha, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Il commença à déboutonner lentement le kigurumi de Maître Pranda, jouant sur la patience de celui-ci qui essayait de retenir ses gémissements. Une fois le kigurumi déboutonné, il passa ses doigts sur le torse fin de son partenaire, le faissant frissonner. Il lui pinça les tétons, et les caressa, faisant couiner de plaisir son partenaire. Maître Panda embrassa langoureusement, entraînant son compagnon dans un tango buccal. Il partit lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et le lécha. Il passa sa langue sur chaque parcelle du corps de son second, le mouillant de partout. Maître Pranda était sous le charme de son mentor. Il commenca à déboutonner le kigurumi de l'ursidé, mais se stoppa quand il sentit la main qui lui caressait la peau descendre vers son entrejambe. Il poussa un cri quand Maître Panda saisit sa verge entre ses doigts et commenca de langoureux et lents vas-et-vient. Il se cambrait et se bassin se mouvait au même ryhtme que la main du chanteur._

_-Han... souffla Maître Pranda, haletant. Maître, je... Ah!_

_Maître Panda n'écouta pas son acolyte et commenca à enlever entièrement le kigurumi de son camarade tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se pencha et passa sa langue sur le sexe de son partenaire, qui s'accrochait fermement aux draps et qui ne retenait plus ses cris, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Leur respiration était irrégulière et saccadée. Il vint dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala de suite. Maître Panda déboutonna rapidement son kigurumi, son érection commençant à se faire à l'étroit dans le vêtement japonais. Maître Pranda enleva la capuche de son compagnon et caressa sensuellement ses cheveux bruns qui repoussaient depuis un moment. Maître Panda entendit la douce voix de son apprenti._

_-Maître..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maître!

Maître Panda sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais les referma, aveuglé par la lumière de la chambre. Il les rouvrit, plus lentement cette fois : Maître Pranda se tenait devant lui, la mine inquiète, qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule droite. Le chanteur de l'émission se sentit très à l'étroit au niveau de son entrejambe. Il avait fait un rêve érotique? Tout cela avait l'air si réel pourtant...

-Vous n'arrêtiez pas de remuer... j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose, alors je vous ai réveillé. Vous êtes brûlant! Je vais vous chercher de l'eau!

-Non, attends! Je...

Trop tard : le garçon s'était élancé vers la cuisine. Maître Panda l'entendait monter les marches quatre par quatre. Ce petit était vraiment très serviable. Il regarda l'heure : 10h30, une bonne heure de réveil à son goût. L'ursidé s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa : son sexe était dressé et formait une tente dans son kigurumi. Heureusement que son acolyte ne l'avait pas vu! Il se serait posé de sérieuses questions! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup...

-Maître! Tenez, de l'eau et vos médicaments! Oh... Maître : pourquoi avez-vous une érection?

Le concerné regarda son entrejambe et se cacha sous la couette, devenant rouge de honte. Maître Pranda releva la couette, et dit en rosissant :

-Maître! Ce n'est pas grave! Tu es un homme après tout! Ca arrive à tout le monde!

-... tu peux me donner mon médicament s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr ! Tiens!

Maître Panda engloutit la pilule et but toute l'eau. Il observa son ami : il arborait son magnifique sourire, son foulard était défait et son premier bouton de kigurumi était ouvert, laissant voir son cou et le haut de son torse à la peau pâle et si désirable... il était vraiment adorable avec ses grand yeux bleus, et le rouge teintant légèrement ses joues. L'ursidé au foulard s'approcha lentement de son mentor, s'asseya sur le lit et enlaça le chanteur, se blotissant contre son torse. Le coeur de l'ursidé rata un battement, et il répondit au câlin de son acolyte en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

-Je... je pensais que ça ne te dérangeais pas... je... murmura le panda aux lunettes en se reculant brusquement et avec une pointe de tristesse. Je suis désolé, je... je dois te laisser...

-Non! Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeais! C'est juste, euh... troublant...

-Troublant... c'est le fait que je sois proche de toi qui te perturbe?

-N-non! C'est juste que... attends!

Maître Pranda sortit du lit et partit précipitamment en essayant de cacher sa tristesse. Le coeur du chanteur se serra. Il sentit alors une boule de tristesse dans son ventre. Il vit alors que son remplaçant avait fait tomber son foulard. Il le prit entre ses doigts et le serra contre son torse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se leva et partit en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine, pour son rituel quotidien : café. Il se servit donc une tasse de ce liquide chaud et le but sans grande joie. Mathieu arriva alors :

-Maître! Tu as bien dormi? Tu te sens mieux?

-Hum... oui...

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... t'as le coup de blues, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est juste que j'ai... j'ai fait de la peine au petit nouveau... et ça me rends triste...

-Pauvre petit bout de chou! Ironisa Mathieu en ébouriffant les cheveux du chanteur. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui? C'est troooop mignon!

-N-non! Arrête de te moquer! Il avait vraiment l'air triste!

-C'est trop mignon! Je vais prévenir les autres que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui!

-Connard...

Maître Panda chercha son second : le savoir seul et triste pinçait le coeur de l'ursidé. Et puis, il devait lui rendre son foulard. En plus, il aimait bien être à proximité de lui et sentir son odeur... il sentait légèrement la menthe... c'était agréable... Maître Panda allait encore se contredire lui-même quand il entendit une petite voix dans son esprit :

_-T'es amoureux! Rends-toi à l'évidence! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!_

-N-non! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! En plus, c'est un homme! Pensa le chanteur.

_-Bah ça fait quoi si t'es gay?_

-Je suis pas gay! Je...

-Hé gros! Tu parles tout seul?

Le Hippie observait l'ursidé depuis le canapé, avec son éternel joint dans la bouche.

-Oups, j'ai dû parler à voix haute. Je... j'en ai trop pris!

-Ouai, gros! T'en as beaucoup trop pris!

Maître Panda commença la recherche. Il montait les escaliers et faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand une tornade blonde l'attrapa et le plaqua au mur. La Fille l'observait avec joie et curiosité :

-C'est vrai que t'es amoureux du nouveau?

-Putain... je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! J'apprécies juste sa compagnie!

-Dis pas de bêtises! T'es amoureux! Ca se voit dans ton regard!

-Vous allez arrêtez de m'embêter! S'énerva l'ursidé qui toussa.

-T'énerves pas, je voulais juste te taquiner...

La Fille partit sans demander son reste. Maître Panda partit aller voir le Geek qui jouait à Counter Strike.

-Geek, tu sais où es Maître Pranda?

-Tu le cherche encore? Je sens que tu éprouves une complicité envers lui... non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Continue de chercher.

-Ok...

Maître Panda voulut aller dans la chambre du Hippie, mais des bruits suspects venant de celle du Patron retinrent son attention. Il colla son oreille à la cloison de bois et ce qu'il entendit l'effraya au plus haut point :

-Ca te plaît, hein? Tu prends ton pied, n'est-ce pas? Dit la voix rauque et grave du Patron.

-Han... P-Patron... laisse-moi partir... je... ne veux pas... Ah! Souffla une voix que Maître Panda reconnaîtrait entre milles.

-Ouai, c'est ça, tu veux pas...

Le sang de Maître Panda ne fit qu'un tour. Maître Pranda était à la merci du Patron! Malgré qu'il s'inquiètait pour son ami, il hésita à entrer : soit il entrait, sauvait son ami, mais faisait rentrer le Patron dans une colère noire, soit il laissait son apprenti se débrouiller et en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien su. Maître Panda ne put se retenir : il sentait son sang bouillonner et, en deux temps trois mouvements, la porte fut ouverte à violents coups de pieds : le Patron, qui n'avait gardé que son haut et ses lunettes, suçait avidemment le sexe de Maître Pranda qui était dévêtu de son kigurumi, les bras entravés de menottes qui étaient attachées à la tête du lit et qui se tordait de plaisir. Le chanteur de l'émission ne se préoccupa pas de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux et se jetta sur le Patron, l'arrachant à ses occupations, et lui donna deux violents coups de poings dans le visage qui ne ratèrent pas leur cible : le Patron n'avait pas compris ce qu'il c'était passé et était assommé, un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre et de son nez. Maître Panda reprit son souffle et après quelques secondes, se retourna vers la victime : le remplaçant de Maître Panda avait l'air traumatisé et gêné de sa nudité. Le chanteur de SLG chercha les clés des menottes dans les poches de la veste du Patron, et les trouva. Il s'approcha du prisonnier, et le détacha. Le panda se frotta les poignets qui était rouges à cause des menottes trop serrées.

-Je... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... dit le panda aux lunettes

-Pourquoi te pardonne-tu? C'est moi qui doit me pardonner : c'est moi qui t'ais fait de la peine. Tiens, ton kigurumi, et aussi, tu avais oublié ton foulard dans la chambre.

-Merci... tu m'as sauvé, Maître. Tu m'as aidé deux fois, et moi, je ne t'ais toujours pas aidé. Que pourrais-je faire pour t'aider?

Maître Panda réfléchit. Il regarda le jeune homme en train d'enfiler son kigurumi et son foulard. Celui-ci releva la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le chanteur voyait dans les yeux de son remplaçant une petite flamme de joie. Maître Panda fut le premier à détourner la tête en rosissant. Il s'approcha de son ami et le serra très fort dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle son alter-ego répondit immédiatement :

-Je ne veux plus que tu ne me fasses autant de peine... murmura Maître Panda à l'oreille de son second.

-Mmm... d'accord, Maître...

Maître Pranda leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux son mentor. Le panda au foulard souria, qui fut vite rendu de manière maladroite et trop mignonne. Maître Pranda avait remarqué que son ami perdait ses moyens quand il souriait, alors, maintenant, il profiterait de cette faiblesse. Le chanteur le regarda avec compassion et une étincelle de tendresse. Maître Pranda sentit alors la chaude main du panda dans ses cheveux, qui eux n'avaient pas été rasés. Il frissonna sous le contact et profita de la chaleur que dégageait son mentor. Il releva encore une fois la tête et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Maître Panda, qui sentit son coeur devenir fou et sa respiration s'accélérer. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le panda aux lunettes s'avança encore et déposa sur les lèvres de son alter-ego un chaste et tendre baiser qui ne dura à peine qu'une seconde. Maître Panda sentit alors la petite étincelle dans son coeur grandir et devenir un feu. Maître Pranda, qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, devint rouge comme une pivoine et recula, gêné :

-Je... je suis désolé, balbutia t-il. Je ne réfléchissais pas, je...

-Arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi... le coupa Maître Panda. J'ai... bien aimé...

-Ah... ah bon? Tu... as bien aimé?

Maître Panda hocha la tête en rougissant, gêné par la déclaration. Un grognement rauque venant du Patron sortit les deux pandas de leur discussion.

-On devrait partir avant qu'il ne se réveille...

-Oui...

Tous les deux partirent dans le salon, refermant soigneusement la porte de la chambre du criminel sexuel. Mathieu était assis dans le canapé avec le Hippie, en train de zapper les différentes chaînes. Il remarqua les deux protagonistes et dit :

-Ah, Maître! Tu as retrouvé ton petit Pandamour? (find the référence)

-Arrête de dire ça! Le Patron était en train de le... toucher...

-Oh... désolé. Maître Pranda, il ne t'as pas fait de mal?

-Non : Maître Panda a déboulé dans la chambre avant qu'il ne me fasse vraiment mal et a assomé le Patron...

-T'as assomé le Patron?! Putain, t'es un BG, mec! T'es suicidaire, aussi... en fait : vous avez fait l'Instant Panda?

-Ah oui! Maître Panda et moi avons trouvé l'instrumental et les paroles hier.

-Cool, on va pouvoir tourner... demain, si ça ne te déranges pas,

-... non, justement, je préfère qu'on le fasse le plus tôt possible.

-Ok. Faites attention à vous.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas Mathieu.

Maître Panda entraîna son ami dans la chambre et lui dit :

-Que s'est-il passé? Dit-le moi.

-Ben... vu que je ne supporte pas la solitude, je voulais partir voir le Hippie, mais il était pas dans sa chambre, alors j'ai fait demi-tour pour aller voir le Geek, mais le Patron m'a emporté dans sa chambre et m'a menotté. Je ne suis pas très fort physiquement...

-Ce n'est pas grave... le principal est que tu sois sauf...

-Tu as raison... je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé... c'est parti tout seul... tu me pardonnes?

-Pourquoi te pardonnes-tu d'éprouver de l'affection pour moi?

-Je...

Maître Panda l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui rougit. Il allait stopper le baiser quand son mentor mit une main derrière sa nuque, et commença à mouver doucement ses lèvres. Maître Pranda répondit au baiser : il commença à caresser les lèvres de son Maître avec sa langue et mit une main derrière la nuque de son alter-ego, et une autre caressait ses cheveux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et explorèrent la cavité buccale de leur partenaire. Après quelques minutes, Maître Panda desserra sa prise, et ils se séparèrent. Ce moment de pur bonheur pour les deux protagonistes n'avait sembler durer que quelques secondes à peine. Maître Pranda était rouge écarlate et arborait un grand sourire qui faisait craquer son mentor qui le prit entre ses bras, ce que le l'ursidé aux lunettes apprécia grandement. Maître Panda dit à l'oreille de son partenaire :

-Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais...

-Moi aussi... j'aime être avec toi... c'est drôle, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier...

-Oui, c'est vrai... je me sens mieux, mais ma voix n'est pas encore rétablie...

Maître Panda entendit alors la petite voix dans sa tête lui dire :

_Bah, voilà, t'es amoureux! Et dire que tu ne me croyais pas!_

**A la fin de la journée...**

Maître Panda se mit sous les draps, suivi sans hésitation de son acolyte qui se mit face à lui cette fois. Le remplaçant dit :

-Pourquoi cette nuit tu te mettais dos à moi? Je veux savoir...

-Euh... je ne voulais pas assumer mon... amour pour toi.

-Ohhh... t'es vraiment mignon tu sais...

-T'es sûr que t'es pas bourré?

-Non, t'es vraiment craquant!

Ils entamèrent un langoureux baiser et essayèrent de s'endormir. Maître Panda allait s'endormir quand il entendit la voix du panda au foulard mumurer :

-Maître?

-Hum?

-J'ai froid...

-... viens là.

Maître Panda ouvrit les bras, et son acolyte se blottit contre lui. Le chanteur de l'ursidé serra le panda dans ses bras, et entremêla ses jambes avec celles de son partenaire. Maître Pranda soupira de contentement et, après quelques minutes dit :

-En fait, c'était une blague.

-Pardon?

-Je n'avais pas vraiment froid : je voulais juste être plus près de toi... bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit...

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, et ne virent pas la paire d'yeux qui les observait :

-Ohhh... dit la Fille. Il sont troooop mignooooon...

**Putain, quand j'imagine ce que j'écrit, j'ai l'impression que je vais vommiiiir des arc-en-ciels!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapitre 3

Maîtres? Chapitre 3

Maître Panda ouvrit lentement les yeux : Maître Pranda dormait paisiblemment, blôtit contre lui. L'ursidé se leva doucement du lit, histoire de ne pas réveiller son alter-ego, saisit sa boîte de médicaments, prit une pilule, et but un peu d'eau. Son regard croisa le visage détendu de son maintenant petit ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer : il avait la bouche entrouverte et un mince filet de bave coulait sur ses lèvres. Il marmonnait aussi quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Maître Panda s'approcha de son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il posa sa main sur joue et la frotta doucement. Il vit alors les lèvres de l'ursidé s'étirer lentement tandis que Maître Panda continua sa caresse. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille du panda :

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Il vit alors son ami frissonner et ouvrir ses yeux océan, qui croisèrent ceux bleu pâles de Maître Panda. Ils se penchèrent en avant dans un même réflexe et échangèrent un tendre baiser un peu timide. Maître Panda allait reculer, quand son acolyte saisit son col de kigurumi et le tira vers lui, pour approfondir le baiser, qui dura une minute de plus. Une fois séparés, Maître Panda dit en rougissant :

-T'es toujours comme ça quand t'embrasses?

-Je... je ne sais pas : les baisers qu'on a échangés sont mes tous premiers.

-Sérieusement? Moi, je trouve que tu embrasses bien pour une première fois. Et donc, tu n'as jamais, euh... de... relations plus... intimes?

-Non, jamais... répondit Maître Pranda en rougissant.

-Je vais manger : tu viens?

-Bien sûr!

Ils partirent donc dans la cuisine et y trouvèrent la Fille qui les attendait, un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres :

-Je te l'avait dit Panda! T'es amoureux de lui! Je t'ais vu avec lui hier! Vous étiez trop mignons!

-Tu commences à m'ennuyer avec ça! Dit Maître Panda en rougissant.

-Tu rougis! Tu l'aimes vraiment!

-Que se passe t-il içi? Dit une voix rauque et grave.

Maître Panda se figea : le Patron! Il l'avait oublié! Il se souvint alors des deux baffes qu'il lui avait mises dans le visage. Qu'elle allait être la réaction du criminel? Le conscerné arriva, qui avait l'air de s'être parfaitement remit de ces deux coups de poings, mais ne fit rien aux deux pandas : il lança juste un regard lubrique à Maître Pranda qui frissonna. Maître Panda s'interposa légèrement entre le deux et lança un regard haineux à l'homme en noir.

-Les deux pandas sont amoureux!

-Oh! On tournera un porno gay zoophile alors!

-N'essaie même pas! Le provoqua Maître Panda.

-Ohhh, c'est trop mignon : il défend son amour! Dit la Fille.

-Viens, Maître, c'est pas grave : ils nous taquinent, dit l'ursidé au foulard. Enfin, la Fille nous taquine...

Ils se servirent tous les deux un café et s'asseyèrent à table, suivi des autres personnalités et de Mathieu. Les discussions étaient très diverses : le Geek parlait de jeux-vidéo et d'informatique, le Hippie d'écologie et d'autres choses sans queue ni tête, ou bien des blagues salaces venant du Patron. Mathieu dit aux personnalités :

-Les gars, on commence le tournage aujourd'hui.

-Ok gros!

-Ca roule, gamin!

-D'accord Mathieu.

-Maître Pranda, ça aller?

Le conscerné avait une mine anxieuse. Il hôcha brièvement la tête :

-Oui, ça va, dit-il. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur...

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur! On ne sera que nous 7! Ce n'est pas comme une convention de 1500 personnes!

-Je sais mais... je stresses toujours quand il a du monde...

-Ce n'est pas grave! Ca te permettra de t'entraîner!

-Oui, tu as raison...

-Tu passeras devant la caméra en dernier si tu veux.

-Merci, Mathieu...

Le petit-déjeûner passé, le Patron parti avec Mathieu (non, pas pour faire ce genre de choses, bandes de perverses!) pour tourner l'émission, le Hippie parti regarder un épisode de Dora l'Exploratrice, et le Geek retourna dans sa chambre jouer à Pokémon Rouge. Maître Panda aida Mathieu pour les réglages de la caméra, son assistant Alexis qui n'avait pas pu venir. Après quelques minutes de réglages, l'ursidé retourna dans sa grotte, pour trouver son ami en train d'effleurer du doigt le clavier d'un synthétiseur dans un coin de la pièce. Il remarqua son mentor et dit :

-Je peux?

-Bien sûr!

Maître Pranda arbora alors un grand sourire. Il se mit face au clavier, sembla réfléchir un instant, et commenca à prommener ses doigts sur le clavier de manière gracieuse. Maître Panda tendit l'oreille pour essayer de deviner la mélodie que jouait son ami. Il reconnût alors une suite de notes culte sur YouTube. Il entendit alors la voix mélodieuse de son remplaçant chantonner cette célèbre chanson (à mon goût) :

-Son acier... renverra... dans les flammes... Eternelles... les dragons... parcourant... les cieux de... Bordeciel... il mènera le combat jusqu'aux neiges... immortelles...

Maître Pranda était en train de jouer et de chanter : "La Chanson du Pyro-Barbare" de BobLennon! Il la faisait sans hésitations, il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Sa voix pouvait monter aussi bien dans les aïgus que dans le grave. Après avoir terminé la chanson, il y eu un long silence. Maître Pranda regarda son acolyte, attendant une réaction. Après quelques minutes de silence, Maître Panda ouvrit la bouche :

-Putain, tu joues bien!

-Tu trouves? Dit Maître Pranda en rougissant, flatté.

-Ouai! Tu seras super devant la caméra! Chante comme ça et ça sera super!

-Oui, mais je te fais plus confiance qu'aux autres : je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi.

-Maître! Cria Mathieu, tu peux venir chanter s'il te plaît?

-J'ai peur de vous décevoir...

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur! C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend!

Maître Panda s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa pour l'encourager. Il lui lança un regard d'encouragement, qui fit sourire son remplaçant :

-J'y vais. J'espère être à la hauteur.

-Tu le seras.

Maître Pranda prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers, suivi de Maître Panda : tout le monde attendait les deux pandas. L'ursidé aux lunettes se plaça timidement sur la zone de tournage. Il lança un regard reflétant une légère détresse à Maître Panda, qui lui souria, sourire qui fut rendu immédiatement. Mathieu se mit en face de la caméra et fit un geste pour dire à Maître Pranda que ça tournait. Celui-ci dit avec entrain :

-Bonjour à tous! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne suis pas Maître Panda. Celui-ci étant un peu malade, il ne peut pas chanter, et je suis remplaçant pour cet épisode! Et la vidéo qui a été choisie est... la chanson des lutins des années 80! Ces lutins sont vraiments insportables, il faut les renvoyer dans leur trou!

-De quel genre de trou tu parles, gamin? Dit le Patron de sa voix rauque en entrant dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

-Pfff... siffla l'ursidé au foulard en s'éloignant du criminel sexuel.

Mathieu fit un "pouce en l'air", pour indiquer que c'était terminé. Maître Pranda poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

-La première partie est terminée... mumura t-il.

-Et la deuxième va bientôt commencer, continua Mathieu. Allez, sur le fond vert!

Le remplaçant de Maître Panda obéit. L'instumental arriva, et Maître Pranda commenca à chanter les paroles trouvées après une heure de travail. A la fin de la prestation, tout le monde applaudit Maître Pranda, surtout Maître Panda qui était très satisfait de la prestation de son ami, qui rougissait.

-T'as été super! S'exclama le Geek qui se jeta dans les bras de l'ursidé.

-Merci...

-Bien joué, mec! Dit Mathieu en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du panda au foulard. En fait! Je dois vous dire quelque chose!

-Quoi gamin?

-Ce soir, j'ai invité Antoine, Kriss, Victor et Alexis pour faire une petite fête!

-Il y aura le Hippie, gros? Demanda le Hippie.

-Oui, il y aura aussi Richard, PinHead, Croc'Homo, le Gamin, le Prof de Philo... et tous les autres en fait!

-Ouai... dit le Patron avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Ils viennent à quelle heure?

-Ils viennent vers 19 heures et il est... 18 heures?! Déjà?! Le temps passe trop vite! Je dois préparer l'alcool et les pizzas!

Il s'élança sur le combiné et tappa le numéro du livreur de pizza. Maître Panda descendit dans sa grotte, suivit de son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent face à face.

-T'as été génial! Dit Maître Panda en enlaçant très fort son panda.

-Si tu le dit, je te crois! Répondit avec entrain Maître Pranda, qui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son mentor.

-AHHH! Hurla la Fille qui était cachée derrière la porte et qui s'élança vers les deux amoureux. VOUS ETES TROP MIGNONS!

-Tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama Maître Pranda.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ensembles!

La Fille enlaça les deux protagonistes qui rougissaient. Maître Pranda déclara à la Fille :

-Oui, je suis amoureux de Maître Panda, et j'assume entièrement mon homosexualité. T'es contente?

-OUI! Je suis très contente!

Elle partit sans rien dire en sautillant. Maître Panda dit à son acolyte :

-Hé ben, t'as du courage de tout déballer à la Fille; Tu sais qu'elle va tout dire à tout le monde ce soir?

-Oui... et je m'en fiche.

Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de son partenaire et l'embrassa amoureusement, mouvant doucement ses lèvres, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres de Maître Panda avec sa langue et explora son palai. Maître Panda fit légèrement basculer en arrière son petit ami, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Le chanteur de l'émission mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Maître Pranda, qui caressa son dos. Ils sentirent leur respiration devenir plus irrégulière et saccadée au fur et à mesure que les baisers s'intensifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus sauvages. Maître Panda sentit le bas de son kigurumi devenir plus étroit. L'ursidé enleva le foulard de Maître Pranda, qui mouvait son bassin contre le sien, faisant se frôler leurs deux érections qui étaient déjà bien présentes et commença à déboutonner son kigurumi. Maître Panda commença à pinçer les tétons du panda aux lunettes qui gémit doucement. Il les mordilla doucement, et se délecta des petits couinements qu'émettait son partenaire. Il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin quand une voix le stoppa :

-Les mecs -et la meuf aussi-, ils sont arrivés!

Maître Panda soupira de mécontentement et se releva, laissant son petit ami remettre les boutons de sa tenur japonaise et son foulard. Les deux protagonistes rièrent légèrement de leurs érections qui déformaient un peu leur kigurumi. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et montèrent les escaliers...

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapitre 4

Maîtres? Chapitre 4

**ALERTE LEMON! Désolée pour le retard, en espérant que ce lemon soit à la hauteur par rapport au temps d'attente. Cause du retard : Putain de manque d'inspiration et ta famille qui te fait chier et tes devoirs et l'école et la vie et la mort et *SBAFF*... désolée c'était ma personnalité dépressive qui vous parlait, mais maintenant, c'est moi ne vous inquiètez pas!**

**Enjoy!**

La fête battait son comble chez les Sommet. La nuit avait déjà remplacé le soleil et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Tout le monde était dans le salon et riait de bon coeur, une canette de bière à la main, sauf le Patron, PinHead, Croc'Homo et Richard qui étaient partis faire un plan à quatre dans la chambre du criminel sexuel. Les rires fusaient, ainsi que des défis plus délirants les uns que les autres : Antoine s'était donc retrouvé en train de danser le CaramellDansen bourré, le Geek était en train de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes après avoir bu une bouteille de Vodka cul-sec et les Hippies fumaient la moquette du salon, sur un fond de musique irlandaise. Les personnes à peu près sobres étaient les deux pandas, qui évitaient de boire et l'Irlandais qui tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool. Mathieu et Kriss eux aussi résistaient bien à l'alcool, étant de grands buveurs de bière.

-Sérieusement, dit le Professeur Pédoncule, la Suède, et la Finlande... ça ressemble à une bite!

-Suzette, fait moi des crêpes, répétait inlassablement en secouant le bassin, debout sur une chaise de bureau instable.

Le visage de la Fille s'illummina soudainement, et elle cria aux autres personnes, en faisant sursauter certaines :

-Vous saviez que les deux pandas étaient en couple?!

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux protagonistes qui rougirent comme des tomates bien mûres. Maître Panda murmura à son acolyte "Je te l'avais dit qu'elle allait tout déballer". Il y eu plusieurs réactions, comme le "Trop mignon! Mais pourquoi?" du Gamin, le "Ouai, Peace and Love" des Hippies, ainsi que le "On va en profiter pour faire la grève!" du Syndicaliste. Le Présentateur TV, complètement défoncé, avança en titubant vers les deux ursidés, et leur tendit à chacun une bière. Maître Panda fit "non" de la tête :

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de terminer en train de dégueuler sur le plancher ou comme toi... et j'ai pas trop envie que le Patron me voit dans cet état...

-Ohhh mais siiii... tieeeenns, ça te f'ras pas d'maaaal...

-... il a pas tort, affirma le panda au foulard en saisissant la bière que lui tendait le Présentateur, une petite bière ne fait pas de mal... Capsule de Bière!

Le chien du Hippie arriva en aboyant joyeusement. Il saisit grâce à ses dents la canette de bière et la décapsula grâce à la force de ses mâchoires. Il la rendit au panda qui le gratta derrière les oreilles pour remerciement. Maître Panda se décida, prit la seconde bière et Capsule de Bière la décapsula. Il porta la petite bouteille à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée... puis deux... puis trois. Deux minutes plus tard, la première bière fut finie. Maître Panda savait qu'il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool, mais bon... deux bières ne va pas le rendre complètement défoncé... alors il en prit une deuxième et la but. Il regarda son petit ami, qui entamait déjà sa troisième canette, et qui commençait à avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, les joues roses. Bah, allez, une p'tite dernière... après avoir bu quatre canettes de bière, Maître Panda se sentait en train de partir dans les vapes. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se réveiller un peu, et observa attentivement son ami, qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus mignon que d'habitude... malgré le fait d'avoir pas mal bu, Maître Panda était encore un minimum sobre... pas comme son acolyte au foulard, qui lui, avait déjà l'air dans un autre monde. Celui-ci s'aggripa au kigurumi de son compagnon et lui dit :

-Tu sais que t'es mignooon... allez, viens là...

Maître Pranda s'approcha du visage de son ami et l'embrassa langoureusement, sous le regard de certains encore assez sobres pour se rendre compte de l'évènement, et d'autres qui s'en battaient complètement les couilles. Maître Panda se laissa faire, mais repoussa son ami quand le baiser devint un peu trop... sensuel à son goût. Il jeta un regard dans toute la salon : Mathieu et Kriss les regardait, avec des regards remplis de sous-entendus, ce qui fit rougir le panda. Maître Pranda colla son bassin contre celui de son mentor et ses lèvres fondirent de nouveau sur celles de Maître Panda, mais de manière plus bestiale et fougueuse. Le malade, qui d'ailleurs commençait à aller mieux, se sentit réagir : il sentit une agréable chaleur plus que significative dans son bas-ventre. Maître Panda fit se lever son acolyte, qui s'appuyait à la manière d'un éléphant de mer bourré, sur son épaule. Mathieu lui lança un regard pervers, Maître Panda lui dit :

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois : il est défoncé, je vais aller le mettre au lit.

-Ouai, c'est ça... répondit Mathieu avec la voix du Patron.

L'ursidé soupira, et emporta son alter-ego dans la grotte. Il allongea avec douceur son ami sur le lit, mais celui-ci le saisit par le col et le tira dans le lit. Le panda aux lunettes reprit une énième fois les lèvres de son petit ami, passant sa langue dans tous les recoins de sa bouche. Maître Pranda enleva la capuche du kigurumi de son camarade, et passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux entremêlés de Maître Panda, qui s'assit à califourchon sur son partenaire, sans rompre le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, essouflés, Maître Panda lança un regard lubrique à son ami, qui lui rendit ce même regard. Le chanteur de l'émission lui dit alors :

-Tu n'es pas bourré, n'est-ce pas?

-... un tout petit peu... comment as-tu deviné? Et toi, t'es pas bourré?

-Hé, je viens de Mathieu, qui est un grand buveur de bière, alors comme toi, je résiste pas mal à l'alcool, et tu joue mal la comédie... pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Je... je sais pas... je voulais sûrement passer plus de temps avec toi, et toi tout seul, et puis, on n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure...

En disant cela, Maître Pranda rougit.

-Tu... tu veux vraiment le faire? Dit Maître Panda. C'est ta toute première fois... et... j'ai peur de te faire mal...

-Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alleeeez...

Il lui lança "le regard du panda en détresse", le regard qui marche mieux que celui des chats (lol), avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Maître Panda sourit et embrassa fougueusement son ami, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue explora la bouche de Maître Pranda qui continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de son mentor, ses légers gémissements étouffés par le baiser. Maître Panda fit balader ses doigts sur le cou fragile de son acolyte et s'attaqua aux boutons de son vêtement japonais. Il s'attarda sur les petits bouts de chair marrons, les pinçant et les mordillant, faisant frémir et couiner son compagnon qui passa une de ses mains sous le kigurumi de son mentor qui sentit son vêtement devenir beaucoup trop étroit... il suçota le téton gauche de Maître Pranda, qui gémissait, la respiration haletante. Maître Panda sentit alors les mains froides de son compagnon caresser son dos, ainsi que ses doigts fins faire le contour de ses courbes. Maître Panda défit le noeud du foulard noir accroché autour du cou de son petit ami et mit le bout de tissu sur le côté (pauvre petit foulard...). Il s'attaqua de nouveau impatiemment aux autres boutons du kigurumi de Maître Pranda, les arrachant presque sous l'excitation. L'ursidé aux lunettes commença à mouver lentement son bassin, frictionnant leurs deux érections. Maître Panda défit le dernier bouton du vêtement japonais de son amour, libérant le membre gorgé de sang et soulageant la douleur de l'érection qui se faisait beaucoup trop étroite dans le vêtement. Maître Pranda rougit, un peu gêné de sa nudité. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire et croqua dans la peau pâle et frémissante de Maître Panda, y formant un suçon. Le chanteur de l'émission fit balader ses mains le long du corps de son remplaçant, jouant de sa patience. Il se recula pour observer son acolyte : les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, le kigurumi défait, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation, tout était excitant chez lui. Maître Panda embrassa Maître Pranda, se délectant de ses lèvres se mouvant contre les siennes. Sa main frôla le sexe de son partenaire, qui poussa un cri peu viril. Maître Panda passa ses doigts le long du pénis de son compagnon, qui gémissait d'impatience, puis le prit en main et commença de lents vas-et-vient. Maître Pranda se mouvait au rythme du mouvement de la main, poussant de petits cris de plaisirs non-dissimulés. Maître Panda accéléra doucement et enserra plus fort le sexe dans sa main. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le gland, puis en fit lentement le tour. Il prit en bouche le sexe de son partenaire, dont les cris s'intensifiaient, faisant des vas-et-vient en rythme avec sa main qui réalisait le même geste. Maître Pranda ne tenait plus : la sensation de vas-et-vient de la main de son mentor, et l'humidité de sa cavité buccale sur son sexe était tellement jouissive! Sa vue se brouillait sous le plaisir : il se sentit venir. Il voulait prévenir son compagnon, mais il se crispa soudainement, faisant se cambrer son dos et il jouit dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui avala la semence. Maître Panda se redressa et embrassa fougueusement son amour, commençant à le dévêtir entièrement. Maître Pranda enleva le vêtement japonais, le jetant au pied du lit, sans rompre le baiser qui s'intensifiait. Il s'occupa des boutons du kigurumi de son mentor, passant de temps à autres ses doigts sur sa peau moite et chaude, le faisant légèrement gémir. Ils se séparèrent, n'ayant plus d'oxygène. Maître Panda en profita pour enlever totalement son vêtement, heureux que son érection se fasse moins douloureuse. Il se blottit contre son compagnon, leurs peau devenue brûlante se frictionnant l'une contre l'autre, les faisant frissonner. Maître Panda posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son alter-ego, et chercha quelque chose dans un tiroir de la table de nuit, qui je le rappelle, était à côté du lit (PS : Je suis Captain Obvious, et fière de l'être!). Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et sortit le lubrifiant. Il lança un regard appréhensif à son compagnon :

-Tu es sûr?

Maître Pranda hôcha la tête. Maître Panda s'approcha de son comparse et le fit basculer en arrière. Il mit un peu du gel sur son index et son majeur puis l'étala un peu. Il approcha ses doigts de l'intimité de son partenaire et y enfonça doucement un des doigts, arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise à Maître Pranda. Il commença de petits vas-et-vient en observant la réaction de son alter-ego qui se crispait et qui avait une respiration presque anarchique. Il enfonça ensuite son second doigt lubrifié et fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec, écartant les chairs étroites de son compagnon. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité lubrifiée de son acolyte qui sentit quelque chose de plus imposant s'y présenter. Maître Panda lança un regard hésitant à Maître Pranda qui sourit en guise de réponse. Le chanteur de l'émission déposa tendre baiser sur le front de son remplaçant et après une énième réflexion, se décida. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire pour le maintenir et il pénétra en lui le plus doucement possible, centimètre par centimètre. Il fut attristé par ce visage qui se crispait et qui grognait sous la douleur. Une fois complétement en lui, il s'arrêta, histoire de le laisser s'habituer au corps étranger enfoncé loin en lui. Ils avaient la respiration haletante, leurs mains s'aggripaient fermement à leur support, c'est à dire les hanches de son partenaire pour Maître Panda, et les draps pour Maître Pranda. Le _Seme_ (le dominant, donc Maître Panda... ouai t'as vu le vocabulaire que j'utilise?! Quoi, tout le monde le sait? Ah bon...) demanda à son petit ami :

-Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?

-N-non, ça va... répondit-il, halentant.

Maître Panda commença alors de lents et doux vas-et-vient, faisant gémir les deux protagonistes. Il essayait de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait d'accélérer le mouvement. Maître Panda se retenait d'accélérer trop brusquement, ayant peur de faire mal à son comparse, qui pour le moment, poussait des cris de plaisir et qui se mouvait en rythme avec le bassin de son comparse, intensifiant les vas-et-vient. Maître Panda adorait l'étroitesse de son camarade dont les chairs se resseraient autour de son sexe. Maître Pranda, lui, aimait beaucoup la sensation de vas-et-vient en lui. Certes, ça faisait un peu mal, mais c'était très plaisant une fois habitué. Maître Panda accéléra le rythme et se mouvait avec plus de force, faisant se cambrer et crier l'ursidé aux lunettes qui s'accrocha fermement à son mentor, comme quelqu'un qui se noie s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il griffait au passage le dos humide à cause de la sueur de Maître Panda qui ne contrôlait presque plus ses mouvements. Il atteignit la prostate de son alter-ego, lui faisant pousser un grand cri de surprise et plaisir. Maître Pranda n'en pouvait plus. Il était presque aveugle à cause du plaisir et après de nombreux vas-et-vient, il vint sur le ventre de son partenaire, qui ne tarda pas non-plus à jouir dans sa chair. Maître Panda roula sur le côté, essoufflé et serra son comparse dans ses bras. Maître Pranda embrassa son mentor et çala sa tête sur son épaule. Le chanteur de l'émission se retira doucement de son ami qui se serra encore plus à lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Après quelques minutes de silence, Maître Panda entendit la voix de son petit ami souffler :

-C'était génial...

-Je ne t'ai pas fait trop de mal?

-Non... juste un peu au début, mais après, c'est passé...

-Tant mieux alors...

Maître Panda sentit sa vue se brouiller et ses membres s'allourdir. Il saisit d'une main les draps et recouvrit son corps ainsi que celui de son alter-ego qui s'était déjà endormi...


	6. Chapitre 5

Maîtres? Chapitre 5

**Hello les fangirls! Je sais pas quoi dire, alors... si... LEMON!**

**Enjoy!**

Maître Panda ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il essaya de bouger, mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha : Maître Pranda avait la tête sur son torse, l'enlaçant. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Il remarqua sa nudité et tenta de se souvenir d'hier... ah oui! La fête, la bière, la première fois de son petit ami... attendez... il avait vraiment fait "ça" avec Maître Pranda? Il rougit à cette pensée. Il essaya de bouger sans réveiller son double aux lunettes, en vain : son remplaçant venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le regardait avec un air endormi.

-Ca va Maître? Demanda l'apprenti chanteur.

-Oui, et toi? Heu... on L'a vraiment fait hier?

-Oui, Maître, on l'a fait. Moi, ça va : j'ai juste un peu mal à mon... mon... mon Arc de Triomphe, voilà.

-Tu peux marcher?

-Oui, c'est bon, je suis pas estropié non plus... où sont nos vêtements?

Maître Panda se pencha un peu et saisit les kigurumi qui étaient au pied du lit. Il tendit le vêtement japonais à son compagnon qui l'enfila rapidement. L'ursidé fit de même et prit son médicament. Il réfléchit un peu... quatres jours... ça faisait déjà quatres jours qu'il était malade. Il était presque rétablit et il pourrait reprendre sa place de chanteur. Il pensa alors à son remplaçant : qu'allait-il devenir après? Maître Panda s'attrista à l'idée que Mathieu fasse rentrer dans sa tête l'ursidé aux lunettes et qu'il ne le refasse plus jamais sortir. Il arrêta de penser à ça : il devait profiter de ces moments avec son acolyte! Celui-ci l'attendait à la porte, le regardant d'un air interrogatif. Le chanteur dit à son partenaire :

-Vas-y, j'arrive.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers. Maître panda soupira : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au futur de son compagnon. C'était dans sa nature, se soucier des autres. Il s'approcha du bureau et prit un objet dans un tiroir : c'était une photo. Elle datait de la saison 3. Toutes les personnalités déjà créées étaient sur cette photo : le Gothique, l'Homme à la Cravate, même l'Homme Chat (mais si cherchez dans la saison 1). Maître Panda lui venait tout juste d'arriver à ce moment et le Prof animait encore la Science Infuse. L'ursidé pensa au scientifique : comment se sentait-il, cloîtré dans l'esprit de Mathieu? Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir remplacé? Le chanteur soupira une énième fois et rangea la photo. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit son café matinal quand Mathieu arriva près du panda et lui dit :

-Maître?

-Oui?

-Ca ne te dérangerais pas d'aller faire les courses?

-Tu ne peux pas le faire?

-Non, je dois amener le petit à son cybercafé, le Hippie va se réapprovisionner en drogue, la Fille s'est précipitée dehors quand je lui ai dit que c'était les soldes chez GEMO et le Patron part pour ses bordels. Il reste que toi et j'ai pas trop envie de donner des corvées à ton remplaçant. Alors?

-D'accord... je vais prévenir Maître Pranda alors. Où est-il?

-Euh... devant la TV je crois.

Maître Panda partit voir l'ursidé, qui regardait un documentaire sur les pandas (comme par hasard). Le chanteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son acolyte et dit :

-Tu vas rester tout seul pendant quelques temps.

-Tu ne restes pas ici?

-Non, je dois faire les courses.

-... d'accord, je vais pouvoir tenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Pranda éteignit en soupirant la télévision. Il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il descendit dans la grotte de son mentor et s'approcha du synthétiseur. Il joua un morceau au hasard qu'il avait appris : il voulait juste passer le temps. Son morceau terminé, il regarda l'heure : 11h27. Il s'affala sur le lit en soupirant. Que pouvait-il faire pour passer le temps?

L'homme aux vêtements couleur corbeau entra silencieusement dans la maison des Sommet. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire dans ses bordels et ses prostituées l'avaient beaucoup déçu : il commençait à se lasser de ses femmes de joie, même Tatianna, sa préférée commençait à l'ennuyer. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand il entendit une mélodie venant de la grotte des pandas. Du synthé. La deuxième boule de poils était en bas. Il descendit furtivement à l'étage inférieur. Il vit que la porte était entrouverte et passa légèrement sa tête par l'entrebaillement : Maître Pranda jouait encore et encore une mélodie plutôt jolie. L'ursidé était dos à lui et ne le voyait pas, le mettant en situation de faiblesse. Il s'approcha du chanteur comme un loup traque sa proie et murmura à l'oreille de sa victime :

-Salut gamin, tu t'ennuies?

Maître Pranda sursauta et poussa un cri aïgu. Il recula sous la surprise et rencontra le coin du mur. Le Patron s'approcha de sa marche féline vers l'ursidé et coinça le panda aux lunettes dans le coin. Celui-ci commença à paniquer en voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. L'homme en noir lança un sourire lubrique à sa victime et lui dit :

-Si tu t'ennuie, je peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux...

-N-non, ça va aller... répondit Maître Pranda en essayant de s'échapper.

-Ohhh! Où es-ce que tu crois aller gamin? Rétorqua le pervers en saisissant fermement les poignets du panda, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

-L-laisse-moi partir! Ne me fait pas de mal!

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi gamin!

Le Patron mit l'ursidé sur son épaule et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Le panda se débattait vainement et donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide en poussant des cris de détresse. Le zoophile jeta sa victime sur le lit et le chevaucha, bloquant le pauvre ursidé qui esseya une énième fois de s'enfuir des griffes du criminel sexuel. Les lèvres du pervers fondirent sur celles de sa proie, le paralysant sous la peur. Le Patron déboutonna un par un les boutons du kigurumi du panda qui essayait vainement de le repousser, sans rompre ce baiser sauvage. Le criminel passa sa langue sur la mâchoire de Maître Pranda et mordit dans sa peau pâle, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur, excitant encore plus le pervers. Celui-ci frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui de sa victime, frictionnant les deux érections, l'une se formant peu à peu, la seconde étant déjà bien présente. Le Patron promena sa langue sur tout le corps du panda, sur le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, sur son nombril, bref partout. Le criminel sexuel déboutonna tout le kigurumi de l'ursidé au foulard, foulard qui fut lui aussi enlevé rapidement. Le pervers enleva le vêtement japonais de Maître Pranda, qui se ressaisit et essaya de se débattre à nouveau, déchirant un peu le kigurumi. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil le plaqua contre le matelat et lui bloqua les poignets :

-Arrête de gigoter gamin. Si t'es bien sage, je te ferais pas de mal...

-Aïe! Tu me fais mal...

-Arrête de pousser ces petits cris, tu m'excite gamin...

Le Patron enleva totalement le kigurumi du cadet (malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge) qui après maints essais de s'échapper, arrêta, épuisé. L'homme aux vêtements corbeau commenca à déboucler sa ceinture. Il jeta son pantalon suivi de son boxer, libérant son érection. Il se débarassa rapidement de sa veste et arracha presque sa chemise en l'enlevant. Maître Pranda observa le corps du pervers : musclé, pas de problèmes de poids, la peau pâle et désirable, bref, le Patron avait un corps d'Apollon. L'ursidé était comme hypnotisé par cette personne au corps parfait. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre l'esprit en place. Il remarqua que le criminel ne le plaquais plus. Il essaya de sortir de lit, mais, malheureusement, le pervers était plus rapide et réactif que le garçon aux lunettes et l'attrapa. Il s'appuya sur les jambes de sa victime et dit de sa voix rauque :

-Ok gamin, t'as gagné. J'oublie les préliminaires.

Maître Pranda s'affola à l'écoute de ces paroles. Il essaya encore et encore de s'enfuir, mais le Patron était trop fort physiquement. Celui-ci le saisit par les épaules et le retourna sur le ventre. Il le saisit par les hanches et se présenta à son intimité. Le coeur du panda rata un battement. L'ursidé essaya de se préparer autant physiquement que mentalement à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il sentait des larmes de peur perler et commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Le criminel sexuel se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de sa victime :

-Tu pourras crier autant que tu veux, personne ne viendras te sauver. Pas même l'autre chinoise.

L'homme en noir s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur au panda aux lunettes qui sentit ses joues se mouiller à cause des nombreuses larmes qui coulaient. Le Patron commença des vas-et-vient rapides et brutaux qui touchèrent presque à tous les coups la prostate, augmentant encore plus la douleur du panda qui ne cessait pas de pousser des cris de détresse et de douleur. Le pervers était comblé par les cris de douleur de sa victime et par son étroitesse, augmentant encore plus son plaisir. Le Patron aimait bien entendre ses proies crier et le supplier d'arrêter (ou de continuer, pour les plus hardcores). Après plusieurs coups de boutoirs, Maître Pranda n'en pouvait plus. La douleur vive le brûlait.

-Patron, parvint-il à dire. Je-je t'en prie... arrête, ça fait trop mal! Ah!

L'homme en noir n'écoutait pas le panda et continuait ses vas-et-vient en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Après de nombreux autres brutaux vas-et-vient, le Patron vint dans le crops du panda dans un râle de plaisir. Il s'appuya sur le corps de l'ursidé, reprenant son souffle et se retira brutalement, faisant pousser un énième cri de douleur à Maître Pranda qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'homme aux vêtements corbeau se rhabilla rapidement.

-Tu sais maintenant ce qui arrive aux proies qui m'échappent, gamin.

Il partit en ricanant de sa voix grave et rauque. L'ursidé, tremblotant, se rhabilla frébrilement, remit ses lunettes droites et partit dans la grotte de son mentor en boîtant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Panda arriva devant la maison des Sommet, plusieurs sacs remplis de bouffe (surtout de rhabarbe) dans les mains. Il parvint après maints essais à ouvrir la porte (sans les mains!) et à rentrer à l'intérieur . Il posa les courses dans la cuisine et se stoppa quand il sentit une odeur particulière qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Une odeur récente, à peine 10 minutes, qui puait l'alcool et le tabac froid. Elle ne pouvait pas être si récente : le Patron était toujours à ses bordels à cette heure-ci. Il n'était pas rentré plus tôt? Le coeur du panda rata un battemant : Maître Pranda! Il descendit en trombe les escaliers vers sa grotte. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il retrouva son compagnon, en position foetale, sanglotant dans un coin. Il accourut à ses côtés, mais son acolyte recula, comme par peur. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

-N-non, Patron... ne me fait... pas de mal!

-Je ne vais te faire de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi, Maître Panda.

-M-Maître? Dit le panda aux lunettes en relevant le tête.

Maître Pranda ne tint plus et se jeta dans les bras de son alter-ego en recommençant à pleurer de plus belle contre son épaule.

-C-c'est le Patron, continua t-il en sanglottant. Il est descendu... il m'a emporté dans sa chambre et il m'a... je n'ai rien pu faire! Maître, j'ai eu tellement mal!

-Chuuut, murmura le chanteur, commençant à pleurer, malheureux de ne pas avoir pu aider son ami. Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant... le Patron va passer un sale quart d'heure avec Mathieu, ne t'inquiète pas...

Maître Panda berça doucement son ami qui hoquetait encore un peu. Celui-ci fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, les joues mouillées de larmes que son mentor essuya avec la manche de son kigurumi. Il remarqua ensuite la déchirure au niveau de l'omoplate droite du kigurumi de son acolyte. Le mi-homme, mi-panda déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le porta pour le mettre dans le lit. Il s'approcha de son bureau et ressortit la photo de ce matin. Quatres jours qu'il était malade... bientôt, il reprendrait sa place. Qu'adviendrat-il de son petit ami? Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais il les laissa venir. Il était triste. Triste de ne pas avoir pu aidé son compagnon. Et triste de penser à son futur.

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapitre 6 FINAL

Maîtres? Chapitre 6

-Bordel, Patron, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Maître Pranda bon sang?! S'énerva Mathieu, fulminant.

-Roh… si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser… ironisa le Patron qui s'en battait complètement les testiboules de la colère de son Créateur.

-Je t'avais dit pas de viol pourtant!

C'était le moment règlement de compte chez les Sommet. Mathieu affrontait le Patron sous le regard furibond de Maître Panda, effrayé du Geek, vide du Hippie, neutre de la Fille –habituée à toutes ces disputes- et le regard rempli de tristesse du Maître Pranda.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu quoi que ce soit concernant l'interdiction de viol ici, pourtant…

-Arrête Patron!

-J'étais en manque et Tatianna n'a pas été super aujourd'hui, alors je me défoule sur autre chose !

-Ca suffit ! Hurla Maître Panda qui ne tint plus et se jeta sur l'homme en noir.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol sous le regard surpris des autres. Maître Panda plaqua son adversaire au sol, laissa son instinct animal et sa colère prendre le dessus : ses yeux devinrent ambrés, des crocs remplacèrent ses petites canines et de grandes griffes noires remplacèrent ses ongles. Il leva sa main griffue en l'air, hors de lui. Ses griffes s'apprêtaient à labourer la chair du pervers quand une main lui saisit fermement le poignet et l'en empêcha. Mathieu se tenait derrière l'ursidé et lui tenait avec force les poignets.

-Panda ! Cria t-il. Calme-toi, tu vas provoquer un accident !

-Grrr… laisse-moi tuer ce sale connard ! Il n'a pas le droit de… violer… mon petit ami…

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase et il éclata en sanglots. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il revint à sa forme originelle. Mathieu le lâcha et le chanteur laissa partir le criminel sexuel qui fut retenu par son Créateur, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait se jeter sur le panda. L'homme en noir partit à l'étage sans rien dire, les dents serrées sous la colère. Mathieu se retourna vers Maître Panda qui était à genoux et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Maître, que c'est-il passé ? C'était quoi cette transformation ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

-Je… je ne t'ai rien dit… pour ne pas que vous n'ayez peur de moi… c'est ma forme quand je laisse mon instinct animal prendre le dessus sur ma raison… je suis désolé, je ne me contrôlais pas, je…

-Maître… dit Maître Pranda en s'approchant doucement de son amant.

-Je t'en prie… reste loin de moi pour l'instant… dit son mentor en le repoussant doucement. Je veux être seul pour l'instant…

-D-d'accord…

Maître Panda monta à l'étage. Il avait envie d'aller sur l'ordinateur pour se changer les idées, mais, il avait envie d'utiliser le Mac de Mathieu, plus performant que son PC Samsung. Il allait entrer dans la chambre du présentateur quand le Patron arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair et le plaqua contre le mur :

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, la peluche, je te bute, c'est compris ?! Avertit le pervers de sa voix agressive et rauque.

Le panda resta de glace à cette menace et se contenta de hocher la tête. L'homme aux vêtements de la couleur de la nuit le lâcha brusquement et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'ours bicolore qui lâcha des jurons et toussa.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir essayé de me tuer, sale con.

Il partit dans sa chambre avec sa marche féline de prédateur. L'ursidé reprit son souffle quelques instants, histoire de se remettre du violent coup que lui avait asséné le Patron. On peut dire qu'après avoir donné deux patates à un mec et avoir essayé de le tuer, on mérite une petite (grosse) baffe. Mais, lui, ne la méritais pas, cette baffe : il a fait toutes ces actions pour protéger son amant. Il entra dans la chambre de son Créateur et alluma l'ordinateur. Il tapa dans la barre de recherche de Youtube « SLG Saison 3 » et mit en route une vidéo au hasard de la saison 3. Il ria pendant un bon moment, amusé par le changement d'humour de Mathieu au fil des saisons. Arriva ensuite la Science Infuse... la chronique de la personne que le chanteur a remplacé. Maître Panda était toujours triste que Mathieu ai remplacé le Prof par lui sans même lui demander son avis. A cause de ça, le Prof le détesterait pour toujours. Le panda trouvait amusant les petites mimiques et la voix nasillarde du scientifique; ainsi que ses théories farfelues et sa petite cicatrice juste au dessus de l'oeil droit lui donnait un petit air de savant fou... attendez... Maître Panda réfléchit un instant : il était presque sûr d'avoir vu ça quelque part... l'ursidé mit la vidéo en pause et observa attentivement le scientifique. La cicatrice entre l'arcade sourcilière et l'oeil droit, les yeux bleus océans, sa morphologie plutôt fine... il se leva brusquement et descendit dans sa grotte. Maître Pranda était allongé dans le lit et somnolait. Le chanteur le saisit par les épaules et le secoua doucement, le sortant de sa transe. Il lui murmura :

-Je crois que tu as des choses à me révéler...

-... c'est vrai. Tu l'as découvert n'est-ce pas?

Maître Panda hocha la tête. Son remplaçant chercha alors quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs personnel de la table de nuit et en sortit un long et large (comme ma... bique!) ruban bicolore. Il enleva son foulard et mit à la place le second morceau de tissu de façon à ce qu'il ai la forme d'un noeud papillon. Il sortit ensuite du tiroir des petites lunettes rectangulaires qu'il posa sur son nez à la place des autres qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Le mentor regarda attentivement son acolyte puis dit :

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça Prof?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est Mathieu qui a voulu ça, pas moi... répondit le Prof.

-Tu... ne me déteste pas après ce que je t'ai fait? Après que je t'ai remplacé...

-Je ne te détesterais jamais : c'est Mathieu qui m'a remplacé par toi sans ton consentement. Ca aurait été puéril de ma part de te détester alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute! Et toi, maintenant que tu sais tout, tu ne me déteste pas?

-Pourquoi je te détesterais? Je t'aime! S'exclama Maître Panda en se jetant sur le scientifique/panda et en l'enlaçant.

Le savant répondit alors au câlin. Il prit le visage du chanteur entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Le panda serra plus encore le Prof contre lui et lui caressa le dos. Ils se séparènt à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Tu nous as caché tes petits talents de chanteur... dit l'ursidé.

-Je sais... souffla l'homme au noeud papillon bicolore. Je me disais à chaque fois qu'un scientifique ne chante pas...

-C'est pas vrai! Tout le monde peut chanter! La preuve! Regarde-toi! Tu es un savant, mais tu chante comme un ange!

-N'exagère pas non plus, je n'ai pas une voix d'ange.

-Mais si je te le dit! Contredit Maître Panda en donnant un petit baiser à son amant qui rougit.

-Maître... tu m'as l'air guéri : ta voix va mieux.

-Oui c'est vrai... mais maintenant... que vas t-il t'arriver? Je ne veux pas que tu retourne dans la tête de Mathieu!

-Il suffit de lui demander : il acceptera sûrement. Je vais chercher ma blouse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu veux que je garde Maître... euh le Prof et que je ne le fasse pas rentrer dans ma tête?

-Oui s'il te plaît!

-Mais à quoi va t-il servir? Je veux qu'il serve à quelque chose sur la chaîne!

-Je sais pas... Prof, tu aime chanter? Tu sais jouer de quels instruments?

-J'ai la Science Infuse : je sais utiliser tous les intrusments de musiques.

-Tu pourrais faire des covers! Tu te déguise en Maître Pranda et tu chante!

-Je pourrais bien essayer...

-Si tu veux, on peut faire un test. Si ça marche, tu pourras continuer et rester!

-D'accord...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Trois mois plus tard...**_

_Après cette idée proposée par Maître Panda, le Prof tenta le Cover. Il fut reçu de manière beaucoup plus positive qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'épisode où Maître Panda apparaissait fut lui aussi très bien aussi reçu par les fans et le Prof put rester et sa relation avec Maître Panda ne fit que devenir de plus en plus florissante et intime... Maître Panda ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'être tombé malade... il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, cela ne suffisait-il pas?_

**Désolée pour la fin un peu merdique... j'avais pas d'autres idées.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
